Fire and Ice
by AvatarSatsuki
Summary: Entry for .Faith-o-saurus.'s Sladefire oneshot contest. Something different from what I usually write, hope you all like it.


A/N Before we start this little thing off: I wanted to clear what is going on for any other readers. No, this is not Chemicals React; yes this is still a Slade fic. I entered .Faith-o-saurs.'s Sladefire oneshot contest, wish me luck in writing two characters that are not original to me. I hope you like it Miss .Faith., welcome to Fire and Ice.

_December the Seventeenth.  
Depressing._

_I wish I could understand this holiday of Christmas, but I cannot. I understand that it a supposedly joyous occasion, but how can we be so joyous if there are people out there who have no one to celebrate with. How can we be so happy when I walk down the street with bags from the mall of shopping and see people without homes, freezing on the pavement from walking? It leaves my Thorpax feeling very heavy to witness such suffering. Maybe I shall discuss this topic with Robin and the others over dinner tonight, there must to be something, no, anything we can all do to help other than to fight villains._

_For now my mind lay burdened by sadness. Wishfully there shall be a lighter entry soon._

Starfire looked at the short entry into the fluffy pink diary and gave it one last check before snapping the little padlock back on. She glanced around the room before stashing the book in a hiding place underneath her mattress. Feeling satisfied in her time spent Starfire left to go see what every else on her team wanted for dinner, take out menus already in hand.

The large metal doors opened just in time for her to dodge a cordless telephone flying at her head. All activity inside the living room ceased, all three boys stared at her with wide eyes as Beast Boy cringed. "Sorry about that!" Robin growled at him and got off the couch, striking over to his girlfriend. "Just for that BB, I am picking the toppings tonight." The green changeling groaned in the background as the team leader smiled at the beautiful alien. "Are you alright? You looked a little stunned there for a second." She nodded and smiled sweetly at the person in front of her.  
"I am unharmed. I just wanted to know what everyone wanted for dinning tonight, though it seems we have all settled on the Pizza."

Thirty minutes later…

The whole team sat around a circular table on the outside second floor of downtown pizza parlor, joking lightheartedly as Robin told the waitress their order. "Half real meat and cheese, half tofu and soy cheese, please… Let's see, three pies should do for tonight." The woman nodded, already familiar with the order and left them. Sensing a quiet moment, Starfire cleared her throat and put her menu down. "Since there is no current topic of discussion I would like to up bring a matter that has been insecting me for quite some time." The others looked at her with raised eyebrows. Beast Boy piped in after a second. "Insecting? Don't you mean 'Bugging'?" Raven jabbed his arm without looked, receiving a yelp from the fanged one. "Go on Star, what's up?" Cyborg asked, wondering what could be on his friend's mind. She thought for a moment before speaking, trying to put her thoughts into the proper words.

"I was at the mall of shopping with friend Raven the previous week, and there were people standing in the cold ringing little tiny bells in front of hanging red buckets. When I asked them why they would risk sickness, one of them explained that they were doing it for others; innocent people who had no where to stay or not able to eat during these trying times needing help. If we are protecting the people of this city then why aren't we doing anything ourselves to 'help give a hand' as it was put. It is so close to the holiday, shouldn't we do something to better our huge community?"

Large smiles spread across Robin and Cyborg's faces. Robin leaned over to give her a warm hug. "Of course we should, you are absolutely right. I say we look up some charities around the city later to see if they need a few volunteers…" Everyone except Beast Boy, who was groaning, agreed with the bright idea. Starfire smiled, glad she could do just a little bit more than the norm. The conversation reverted back to normal as three extra large pizza made their way to the table.

With their stomachs full and the air around them buzzing with excited chatter the group of teens made their way back home. Cyborg had somehow managed to sell Beast Boy on the idea that helping those less fortunate would make his gifts feel that much sweeter come Christmas morning. Starfire watched her dearest friends chatter like a flock of baby parrots as her heart swelled. So maybe it did pay to speak up every now and then.

Four days later…

_December the Twenty First.  
Sorrowful._

_I only meant it as an act of kindness to those who needed a gentle smile this season.  
How could it have ever ended the way it did?  
How could I possibly look forward what was once a most joyous day when he will not be with us? There will be a void that we can never again fill. There is a hole in my Thorpax I could never begin to hope in filling, it wasn't until I lost him did I see just how much residence he took in it. I know now that I will always love him, and must now cope with the dark loss._

She stared down at the short, tearstained entry into her sweet diary. The feather cover felt stiff under her cold fingers as she thought about how Robin had given it to her the year before. "It will help to organize your thoughts." He had told her with a handsome smile. That smile, it was something she was trying to hold onto tightly in her mind's eye. The memories of three days ago haunted her every waking moment now.

The entire team had bundled up to appear more 'normal', though the boy would stick out like sore thumbs, as they made the trek down to the local homeless shelter to hand out food and clothing. Robin and Starfire were busy behind the cafeteria bar, dishing out hot stew and bread to thankful citizens while the other three helped give clothes and toys for the fast approaching holiday. Joy was everywhere they looked, parents tearfully thanking for something to put under the tree and freshly bathed homeless grinning at the thought of a hot meal. The young team left late that night with lightened hearts and minds. Of course it was going far too well. Why hadn't see been able to look away from his smiling face to see the speeding car pull around the corner, two passengers leaning out with guns? If she had, maybe she could have pushed him out of the way, to keep him from being harmed. To keep him from being killed.

Everything became a blur, loud pops and bangs echoing out again concrete, screams erupting from unharmed citizens. She put pressure on his wounds, trying to keep him there with her. It was no use, he was gone before Raven could help him. She would never get Robin's dying words out of her mind. "I love you always." His voice fading though his smile remained.

Starfire was brought out of her sorrow when there was a long knock on her door. "Star come on, didn't you see we have an alert?" Cyborg called through the metal. She wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, making them red. "Yes I am sorry. Please give me a moment before I join you." Her voice shook slightly. She took the minute to compose herself as best she could and headed to the main control room. Instantly her eyes locked onto the huge screen. None other than Slade stared back.

"Well Titans, I heard about the tragedy that has befallen your little team. It won't be the same without him, but I'm sure we can make do…" He spoke in his trademark dark purr. Cyborg stood tall, taking over the lead in this conversation. "Yes we will. We can still stop you, no matter what. I'd prepare for a hell of a fight if I were you." Slade chuckled softly. "I look forward to it, until then, you know what today has in store." The screen went blank as the man cuts the feed. They all turn to look at each other, Cyborg sighed heavily. " You heard him. Titans, Go."

Jump City Underground: Twenty three minutes later.

Starfire would have loved to know how she got separated from the rest of the team. The last thing she remembered was being with them while fighting in the middle of a warehouse before she was chased down several dark tunnels. In more than one way, she was utterly alone. Nothing but the precipitation dripping steadily into black puddles again the dank walls and her own breathing. She looked deeply into one of those pools, losing track of the mission until a low hum came from behind her.

Starfire stiffened as another person's fingers slid up her bare arms, making her shiver. "And what do I have here? Someone who didn't even notice me here. Your thoughts must be elsewhere…" She didn't even move as Slade's voice rang in her ears. How could she concentrate of the task at hand when all she could think about was how much Robin hated this man. How could he have hated someone that was so much like himself. No one ever said it to his face, but they all secretly agreed with Slade on that issue.

"If you wish a fight, I will oblige, but do not touch me in that matter." Her voice hardened to hide her emotions from the criminal. The feathery touches conjured up too many memories of late nights and bare flesh. Of course Slade would pick up on the edge in her tone and ran his hands from her shoulders to her curvy sides, earning a delicious little shiver from the young alien.

"Clearly your body disagrees with you… I'm sure you've missed being touched like this since he left us all." She flinched at his words, but moved into his hands as he made his way to her back, slipping a finger down her spine. "You do not truly care about his passing…." She shook her head and pulled away from him, turning to glare at him. He stood up straight and smirked under his mask. "Perhaps not, but if you do need… anything, you know where to find me." With that he turned to leave her alone in the darkness. He took several steps before hearing her call out. "Wait!" He glanced over his shoulder to see her mentally kick herself. "Yes, what is it?"

Her hesitation was clear as he turned back to her, curiosity getting the better of him. "When you say 'anything', does that mean you would continue what you were doing before I stopped you?" The invisible smirk returned. "Of course. I believe a bit of physical healing is in order, don't you?" He stepped back up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the wide eyed girl close. She could only give off a slight nod and look into that ice cold eye before he swept her way to a hidden room.

Starfire knew it was wrong, but she needed something to concentrate on while padding the hole in her heart. For now, all she could do was relax and hope to enjoy this.

A/N Yes I know the ending is lame… I'm not good at romantic things when I don't like the pairing!  
I really hope you like it Miss .Faith…. I worked hard for it. You know how I feel about Starfire. I hope this finds you well enough.

I hope all my readers enjoyed this little venture into something that isn't my original character. Poor Satsuki is starting to feel left out.

In case you are wondering about my influence for the last part of this fic, I was listening to Kings of Leon's song call Pyro. It's beautiful and sad to me for whatever reason. Please enjoy while I continue to procrastinate on Chemicals React…


End file.
